This invention relates to a step assembly for construction vehicles, such as a motor grader. The step assembly employed on a motor grader is strategically located thereon to provide the operator with access to the operator's station. Conventional step assemblies are normally secured to the outer edge of the operator's platform and suspended vertically therebelow in a rigid manner. Such a step assembly must exhibit sufficient structural rigidity to withstand forces imposed thereon during operation or shipment of the motor grader and must further be designed to provide the operator with easy access to the operator's platform. One approach to the potential damage problem is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,854,752, assigned to the assignee of this application, wherein a step is pivotally mounted on a frame of a construction vehicle to permit it to pivot upon impact with an obstruction or the like.